To Be A Father
by LdyKiya
Summary: I'm going with PG for language and other stuff. This is a Severus Snape is Harry's Father story. It is slash: SSJP, SBRL, AU and OcC. By the way this story is soooo Un'Beta'd. If you interested in helping with that let me know
1. Finally!

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 1?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 1: Finally!

* * *

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master stalked down the hallway with a forbidding glare as the kids scattered out of his way. He stopped at the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and with obvious distaste spit out "Twizzlers" through clenched teeth.

The potions master stepped onto the revolving staircase and as soon as the gargoyle closed behind him he immediately relaxed. The children of Hogwarts, indeed the Wizarding world as a whole would have been shocked at the sparkle in the mans midnight eyes and the small curving upwards at the corners of his lips as he walked through the office door to meet the twinkling eyes of the man he considered to be almost a father to him.

"You want to see me sir?" Severus asked as he took a seat in front of the cluttered desk.

"Indeed I did my boy, indeed I did. Tea? Lemon Drop?" Albus smiled at his staff member.

"Tea please, although I do not know why you insist on offering me those atrocious candies, Albus. When you know good and well I will never take one." Severus commented, the humor in his voice clearly heard. Just as he would never take a lemon drop Albus would never stop offering them, He'd even offered one to the Dark Lord during his first reign. This memory caused Severus to give a soft snort as he accepted the tea cup passed to him.

Albus Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the clear amusement Severus seemed to be experiencing.

"Just remembering another Slytherin and his response when you offered _HIM_ a lemon drop" Severus stated with a grin.

"Ah yes Mr. Riddle, as I remember, was less then amused at my offer to share my sweets with him." He chuckled then clapping his hands together and leaning forward said "well lets get onto business shall we my boy. I've an answer from the ministry concerning your most recent application for custody of our young Harry."

The younger man immediately sat up straighter with only the barest twinkle of hope shinning in his eyes. He had applied for full custody of his son every three months for the last three and a half years as Wizarding law allowed. The ministry despite the fact that he was the boy's biological father always refused him. It would be even harder to hear a negative answer now as his son's fifth birthday was just a couple of months away.

"They've offered you visitation with Harry" Albus said.

"Finally! Something other than no and to think it only took three years hopefully it won't take that long for me to get full custody." Severus stated relieved that this time it wasn't a straight out no.

"Severus, they are offering this with the condition that you stop applying for full custody. If you refuse to stop they will not allow the visits."

"What? No. No this is my _Son_ Albus. My baby, the only part of James I have left and they want me to just leave him where he is with out fighting for him? No. I want full custody of Harry. I want my son!" Severus ended on a near shout having already shot to his feet during his rant.

Albus stood and approached the irate man in front of his desk. He placed a pale weathered hand on the taller mans shoulder. "Severus I have argued with them to give you custody every time your application has come through the Wizengamont. They do not feel with your past that you are an acceptable parent for Harry. They consider your application nothing more then an annoyance they must deal with every three months. It has taken me three and a half years of arguing and trading favors to get you this much." Albus state as he sat in the chair next to the one his potion master has vacated.

"Please sit Severus. I know this is not what you hoped for. But this is the best I could do" the older man said with a sigh.

"What exactly are they offering for visitation?" Severus asked his mentor quietly as he once again took his seat.

"They have offered to let you have visitation every other weekend. As well as ten days during winter break and five during spring." Albus answered.

"What about summers?" The dark haired man asked in resignation. He knew that Albus was right. This was the best he was going to get and if he didn't take the offer then he would not see his son until the child turned 11 and came to Hogwarts.

"Six weeks every summer. There was some mumbling about stopping that once he began Hogwarts since you would have much more access to him. But I put a stop to that and insisted that you be allowed to keep the summers in exchange for not getting the winter and spring breaks." Albus finished quite proud of himself.

"You gave upthe holidays with my son to keep my summer visitation? What kind of negotiation is that? Why did you not just insist that nothing change when he comes to Hogwarts?" Severus asked slightly miffed that he would lose some of his time with his son once he started school.

"Harry can simply choose to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, Severus. Something I dare say the other members of the council didn't think about when I suggested it. I think they just believed I was bargaining to keep the larger block of time." Albus said as he patted the young mans knee before standing up and walking around his desk. "Now where did I put those papers…? Ahh yes, here they are." Albus handed out a stack of papers. "You'll have to sign these accepting the condition placed on the offer of visitation."

Severus reached out and took the stack of parchments before meeting the headmasters eyes. "This really is the best I can hope for isn't it?"

"I am afraid so my son, but it is better then being denied him all together is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is." Severus stated before reaching out and taking a quill from the headmaster's desk to sign the papers.

Albus watched on as one of the worlds leading potion masters signed papers that would mean the end of his dream of raising his son in the house that he and James had purchased together to do that very thing.

When Severus finished signing the papers he handed them to Albus and said "Thank you for fighting for me… for us, Albus." Severus then turned and headed out the door. He didn't hear Albus Dumbledore's whispered words "Always, my boy. I will always fight for you."

TBC.


	2. More Milk Please

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 2?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 2: More Milk Please.

* * *

Harry Potter, a small pale child with wild black hair, sat on his thin worn mattress rocking back and forth clutching the only two things in the entire house that truly belonged to him. A black panther that would purr when hugged and a majestic stag which would prance when nudged to do so. They had been gifts from his Daddy and his Papa and it didn't matter how many times Aunt Petunia tried to throw them away or Dudley stole them from him they were always in his cupboard when it was time for bed.

Harry had vague memories of his Daddy and Papa but he had been so little when they had went away and left him here. Harry often dreamed that his parents would come back for him and take him away from here.

It was only two o'clock in the afternoon but Harry had already been locked into the small spaced that was his bedroom. He had asked his Aunt for more milk after Dudley had knocked over his half full glass. His Aunt and Uncle didn't starve him. He was allowed the same serving size as Dudley. But when Dudley wanted more, and he always wanted more, he got it while Harry was limited to just the one portion. And never more then two glasses of milk a day, one with lunch and one with dinner.

However it wasn't the punishment of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs that had him so anxious. It was the fact that he would not be able to finish his chore list before his Uncle came home from work. Five spankings with the belt for each chore not finished and there were eight things still on his list. Sometimes he thought that his Aunt wrote them out separately like that so that if he didn't finish there was more to be punished for. Seriously wouldn't clean the kitchen be simpler then wash the dishes, dry the dishes, take out the trash, wipe the table and mop the kitchen floor. Once Harry had made the mistake of pointing that out and claiming that he should only get the five spankings instead of the twenty five that each individual chore would cause, his uncle had tacked on ten more spankings for his lip. Harry had never spoken up about it again.

Vernon was less then pleased to find out the freak had asked for more then his share. As if they had money to waste on the little cretin. It was only the fear of more freaks coming round that kept the boy from an orphanage but he wasn't about to have that bastard asking for the food from his sons mouth. When he swung open the cupboard and saw his nephew clutch the stuffed animals to his chest he grew even angrier.

"You have some nerve boy!" Vernon bellowed. "Asking for the food from my sons mouth, not finishing your chores and now I find you with filthy freakish toys! I'll teach you to act out in my home! Get out here!" It was a snickering Dudley and an approving Aunt Petunia that watched as little Harry Potter was led out to the garage to get his punishment. All in all his punishment meted out sixty lashes with the belt and being sent to bed without supper.


	3. Reunion

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 3?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunions

* * *

Severus scowled deeply at the houses on Private Drive. Every last one of them were the same cardboard cutout, square two story house. The only difference appeared to be the color and even that seemed to have been chosen to compliment the house next door. The lawns were perfectly manicured and perfectly green. A grossly over done example of _normal_, it was disgusting.

As he approached #4 he noticed a small boy weeding the gardens. His clothing was several sizes to big and obviously ragged and old. There were bruises on his arms and the shoulder where the too big shirt had slipped down. His anger rose at the sight. Even though he couldn't see the child's face he knew it was his son covered in bruises and so obviously not being taken care of, there was no way to mistake the wild mane of black hair that crowned the boys head, it was so much like James.

"Harry!" he called from the end of the walkway. He could only hope his son remembered him or at the very least was frightened by him.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the man that had called out his name. He was tall, taller then Uncle Vernon, with black hair, eyes and pale skin. There was a slight smile on his face. Harry stood up and faced the man with his head cocked to the side. He knew this man. He was sure of that but from where he couldn't quite remember.

"Do I know you?" Harry questioned.

Severus nodded and reached into his pockets pulling out the toy that he had rescued from the burned remains of Godrics Hollow. The golden snitch he had bought for Harry when he was young. He would often charm it to fly around Harry's head. As soon as James had seen the giggling toddler trying to catch the stuffed snitch he'd run out and bought a stuffed quaffle for Harry to play with. He said it was because it wasn't fair of Severus to influence his soon towards his preferred quiditch position if James couldn't do so as well.

As soon as Harry saw the toy the memory that had been dancing just out of focus clicked in his mind.

"Papa?" Harry responded. He shot forward running down the walkway when he saw the nod.

Severus knelt down on one knee and opened his arms to catch the running boy. Clutching him tightly to his chest, how he had missed holding his son.

"What's going on out here!" Came a bellow from the front porch. Severus looked up to see a fat walrus of a man standing in the doorway.


	4. And they think me an unfit parent?

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 4?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 4: And they think I am an unfit parent?

* * *

Severus stood up and glared at the large man with the red face bearing down on him and his son. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Vernon, who came to a complete stop. 

"Now… Now see here, there'll be none of that freakishness here!" he sputtered.

"I am Severus Snape and I, weather you like it or not, have business with you. Shall we go inside or would you prefer me to conjure a table and chairs for us to sit around out here?" the potion master inquired with a smirk, rightly guessing that this man was the sort of muggle that wouldn't want anyone to see anything less then 'Normal' happening in his yard.

Vernon quickly ushered them into the house. "Show him to the kitchen, boy, while I fetch your Aunt."

"Am I going to go live with you again Papa?" Harry questioned as he took his fathers hand and lead him to the kitchen table.

Severus sat down on one of the chairs at the table and pulled Harry into his lap.

"I wish you could my Harry-Bean. But the people who decide where little boys and girls live said you have to live here." He told his son.

Harry gave a small nod and bowed his head as a tear rolled down his small cheek.

"But they said we can have visits. Would you like that?" Severus asked with a bounce of his knee trying to cheer up his son. "Every other weekend as well as ten days for Christmas and five days for Easter. Won't that be grand?"

"You mean it?" Harry asked looking up at his father with searching eyes.

"Of course I do. And guess what." Severus said as he wiped away the solitary tear.

"What?" Harry obediently answered with an excited squirm.

"In July you get to come and spend six whole weeks with me!" Severus exclaimed with wide eyes. His ploy worked and Harry gave a little giggle before giving him a hug.

Just then Petunia and Vernon returned shooting Snape hate filled glares.

"Boy go and finish your chores." Vernon snapped at the small child still clinging to his Papa.

"Here Harry. Take your snitch and go play in the living room." The former spy immediately contradicted. "We can visit some more after I sort things out with your Aunt and Uncle." Severus handed over the snitch to his son and watched as he scampered from the room before turning his patented glare on the two people sitting across from him.

"Harry will not be doing anymore chores then your son does and I dare say, from the pictures of that rotund piglet you are raising, he doesn't do much of anything other then eat." Severus informed them with a sneer.

"How dare you!" Petunia exclaimed in an outraged tone. "Why that little brat isn't half the child my son is!"

"Thank god for small favors!" Severus shot back.

"What do you want here?" Vernon questioned warily eyeing the wand that the Wizard had laid on the table rather then put away.

The ministry has seen fit to give me visitation. And I will be picking Harry up every other weekend. I have the court order here and dare I suggest that even two morons such as yourselves can understand it?" Severus said with a sneer in the Dursley's direction.

"Why don't you just take the boy and keep him. It's not like we want the freak here!" Petunia shrieked.

"Don't think I haven't asked. I have several times over the last few years as a matter of fact. This is what the Ministry is willing to allow me. Harry will be spending every other weekend with me as well as ten days during Christmas break and five days during spring. I have also been granted six weeks every summer. You can rest assured that I will take every minute of it." Severus stated with finality.

Petunia opened her mouth to say something but Vernon stopped her. "Now Pet this isn't such a bad thing. It's that much less time the freak will be in our house and less money on sitters for the boy. Why we can finally take a real family vacation. You heard him six weeks Pet."

Petunia finally caught on to the fact that Harry wasn't going to be there all the time. This was both a blessing and a curse as far as she was concerned. While it would be nice to have the little brat out of her house it also meant that she would again have to do the cleaning and such as he wouldn't be here to do it. She eyed the boy's father for a moment and amended that here or not he wouldn't be doing nearly as much around the house as he had been. With a purse of her lips and a short nod she remained silent.

"Now since you seem to be under the impression that those cheap, raggy hand-me-downs are appropriate for any child and not just those the size of an infant elephant I will provide Harry with clothing, toys and books." After taking in the scowling and insulted looks on the Dursleys faces Severus sneered "I had better not hear of any of it being taken and given to your spoiled little hippo. Further more I had better not ever see another bruise on him or I will turn your son into the cockroach his father is!"

"Now see here!" Vernon Jumped to his feet. You will not go around threatening my son in my home. GET OUT!" His voice ringing throughout the house.

"I don't think I will." Severus started to roll his wand between his hands. "We are going to come to an agreement Dursley; One that benefits my son. Now sit down!" Snape's snarl was much quieter then Vernon's own shout but much more effective.

Vernon Dursley sat down quietly while glaring hotly at the wizard across from him. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want custody of my son, something that the Ministry isn't going to grant me. Baring that I want you to stop abusing him, you will no longer beat him or force him to do chores that a four year shouldn't be doing such as weeding a garden unsupervised. I am going to provide my son with clothing, books and toys as I said earlier. You will not take his belongings from him. Period. Not to give to your brat and not to throw away. You will no longer insult him. His name is not boy, freak or anything else your inferior little minds can think up. It is Harry and you will call him by his name." Severus informed them coldly.

"If he is going to stay here he is going to earn his keep. He'll do the chores he's assigned if he expects to eat." Vernon responded.

"Fine I will also see to it that he is fed no need to worry that there won't be enough food for your son to grow into the whale you want him to." Severus continued over Petunias shocked gasp "But my son will no longer be used as slave labor because your to lazy to do something yourself. Now I would like to see Harry's room if you don't mind. I will need to make arrangements for his meals to be brought there."

TBC…

* * *

Thanks to CaliaDragon Olidigafor reviewing. Feedback is my drug. It keeps me excited about writing the story so Read and review

vvvvvvvvv

* * *


	5. Time to redecorate

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 5?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 5: Time to Redecorate

* * *

Petunia and Vernon exchanged worried glasses for a minute before Vernon stood up and told the glaring wizard to follow him. Vernon led Snape upstairs to the second door on the right. Opening the door he made a sweeping gesture that encompassed the room.

"You see. The boy's a little snot. He's broken everything we've given him!" Vernon snarled.

"It's more likely that you only give him your sons cast offs." Severus sneered before calling for Harry to come upstairs. Once again the Dursleys exchanged worried glances before glaring at the small boy who had bounced up the stairs to stand next to his father.

"Yes Papa?" Harry asked looking up at the tall wizard that had called for him.

"Is this your bedroom Harry?" Severus looked down at the small child and questioned gently.

One look at his Aunt and Uncle told Harry that he was supposed to say it was. But he didn't want to fib to his Papa. Harry chewed his bottom lip as he glanced between the three adults.

Severus knelt down on one knee and placed his hand on his sons shoulder. "The truth Harry-Bean, is this your room?" He said quietly while holding eye contact with the nervous youngster.

"No sir." Harry mumbled quietly.

"Where is your room Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry glanced at his Uncles angry face before he clutched his fathers white button up shirt and said "the cupboard under the stairs."

"What! Why you lying little bastard. Tell the truth Boy!" Vernon roared.

Harry gave a start and then quickly latched onto his father's neck with both arms. Severus stood and shifted Harry to his hip while glaring at the Dursleys with a look that promised revenge.

"You know what Harry-Bean? It doesn't matter. This will be your room from now on." He told the little boy still clinging to him with all his might.

Severus stepped into the little bedroom filled with broken toys and old furniture. First things first he was going to have to get this room cleaned out of all the junk.

"I suppose you actually wish to keep this" Severus gestured vaguely with his free hand "_stuff_".

"Of course we do. Why would we put it in here if we didn't?" Petunia said as if she were talking to someone who had trouble understanding.

"I wouldn't have the first clue as to why you would stack all this rubbish here. Perhaps you were simply too lazy to throw it in the trash heap where it so obviously belongs." Severus pointed out in a tone of voice that clearly said what he thought of Petunias junk collection. With a sigh Severus lowered Harry to the ground.

"Harry-Bean do you remember what a house elf is?" Severus questioned. He didn't want to summon his house elf and have Harry frightened by her.

Harry frowned but indicated with a negative shake of his head that he didn't.

"A house elf is a creature, a little taller then you with long floppy ears and big eyes." Severus prompted hoping to trigger a memory as the little stuff snitch he'd brought with him had.

Harry frowned a little harder. "Are they gray?"

"Yes. That's it exactly. Now I have a house elf and her name is Mipsy. I am going to call her and ask her to clean out this room for us and I don't want you to be frightened of her. She will never hurt you. Ok?" Severus told him.

Harry gave a small bit of a nodded and curled a fist around a handful of the black trousers his father was wearing. Severus stroked his son's hair for a moment before concentrating on summoning his house elf to him.

"Master Severus. What can Mipsy be doing for you sir." The house elf said as soon as she appeared.

"This is to be Harry's bedroom from now on. I would like you to fetch some boxes and pack everything up and put it in the attic or basement of this house. Where ever there is room as long as it isn't in here."

"Yes Master!" Mipsy said with excitement before disappearing with a snapping sound to fetch the needed boxes.

Severus went over the desk in the corner and tore off a sheet of paper before looking about for a writing utensil. Unable to find one he grabbed one of the books stacked on the desk and looked for a page that wasn't scribbled on. Finding one he quickly tore it out of the book and waved his wand over it. Harry who had been standing at his side the whole time watched in fascination as the letters began rearranging themselves, some dropping off the page and back on to the book the rest forming new words and sentences.

"What's it doin Papa?" Harry asked in an excited whisper.

Severus smiled down at his excited son. "It's writing a letter Harry-Bean. I am asking for permission to take you shopping for new bedroom furniture today. Then this weekend when I pick you up we will get you some decent clothing and such ok?"

"Ok Papa." Harry said, giving a small bounce.

Just as the letter finished Mipsy reappeared with an armful of boxes. While the house elf began boxing up the belongings in the room Severus opened the Bedroom window and leaned out to give a sharp whistle. An owl, black as night, answered his call. He quickly tied the missive onto the owls' leg and told her to take it to Albus Dumbledore. He turned around to see the Dursleys staring at his house elf in fear and disgust.

"You might as well get used to seeing her. She will be bring Harry his meals everyday as well as checking up on him to make sure everything is going ok. She will tell me if you take away his stuff or put him back in the cupboard. And keep in mind there **_is_** a reason the Ministry won't give me full custody. I will keep my word and transfigure your son in to a cockroach should you pissed me off." Severus growled at them before picking his son back up in his arms.

Vernon's face turned purple with rage but he held it in unwilling to do anything to cause this freak to do anything to his family. He quickly ushered his wife away from the room.

Ok now Harry, my boy, what color would you like the walls of your room to be?" Severus asked turning his attention completely on his son.

"Can I have forest?" Harry asked. He liked pictures on the wall at Dudley's preschool. He always went with his Aunt to pick up his cousin. He was old enough for preschool but his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't pay the fees for him to attend and the public preschool was just far enough away that Aunt Petunia would have to transport him herself or pay for the school bus to come for him. Neither of which his family was willing to do. So while Dudley got to go to school and learn his letters Harry stayed home and did chores. Maybe if he was good his Papa would pay for him to go and learn his letters to.

"With animals like at Dudley's preschool?" Harry added after a minute.

"Of course you can. How about we put a castle on one wall and the forest on the other walls? We can even paint the ceiling to look like the night sky and charm the stars so they will sparkle at night and the animals so they can move, how about that?" Severus offered.

Harry clapped his hands and nodded his head enthusiastically. "With fluffy green carpet."

TBC…

* * *

Part 6: Furniture stores and Magical Painter. Expected posting date 2/22/05

* * *


	6. Diagon Alley

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 6?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes & Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 6: Furniture Stores and Magical Painters

* * *

Just as Mipsy finished packing everything up and was getting ready to move it to another spot in the house, Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, appeared in a burst of flames. Severus set Harry down and took the offered parchment from the phoenix. He quickly read the missive from the headmaster. Finding instead of the quick note stating it would be ok to take Harry shopping for the day that he expected, he had in his hands a very formal permission slip signed by three Wizengamont members.

"Pretty" Harry whispered.

Severus looked up at the quietly whispered word and watched with an indulgent smile as his son tentatively reached out to stroke the Phoenix's brilliant plumage.

Fawkes gave a short trill and disappeared with a flash leaving one of his feathers to float down and land in little Harry's hands. Harry looked up at his father with wide awestruck eyes.

Severus gave a chuckle before explaining what Fawkes was and how special his gift of the feather had been.

"I need a treasure box Papa. So's I can keep it safe!" Harry said with all seriousness.

"So, it's 'So I can keep it safe'. Not so's" Severus corrected gently. "And we can certainly get you a treasure box."

Harry smiled up at his Papa just as Mipsy reappeared in what was now an empty room.

"Is there being anything else Mipsy can be doing for Master Severus?" The house elf questioned with a small bow.

"Yes Mipsy. This is going to be Harry's room when he isn't visiting me. When he is here I want you to bring him his meals and snacks, starting with breakfast tomorrow. You're also to tell me if those muggle relatives of his harm him or try to get rid of or take away anything I give him. Understand?" Severus informed his house elf.

"Yes Master Severus. I's is understanding." Mipsy said with several quick nods of her head.

"Very good. That will be all for now." Severus dismissed the house elf and looked back to his son. "Well my Harry-Bean it looks like we shall be going to Diagon Ally today. Have you a spring cloak." Severus seeing the confused look amended his statement. "erm… A spring jacket?"

"No sir. Dudley still fits his." Harry explained. Most people would be confused by the statement, not seeing what Dudley had to do with Harry having a spring jacket, but Severus understood. The Dursleys wouldn't buy anything for Harry so if their son was still using it Harry would have to go without until the whale boy was done with it.

"Very well perhaps we will stop and get you a couple outfits today as well at least enough to get you through until this weekend." Severus smiled down at his son and held out his hand.

Harry eagerly took hold and grinned up at his father, with absolute trust shinning in his eyes. Harry just knew that even though he couldn't live with his Papa, the way that his cousin Dudley got to live with his, things were going to get better now. Someone loved him now.

With a quiet crack Severus apparated them to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Taking out his wand and tapping the appropriate brick before looking down at his son with a grin "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."

"Wow! There's so much." Harry squealed.

"So there is, so there is. Unfortunately we do not have enough time to explore today and still get what we need done. Of course we will return this weekend and then we can look around more." He finished and gave a chuckle as his son literally bounced at the idea of coming back. Adjusting his grip on Harry's hand he began to lead his son through the alley. Severus stopped in front of a business called Home Designs.

"What are we doing here Papa?" Harry questioned. It didn't look like a store to him. As they entered there was a round table with several chairs on the left, the right side had one desk and behind the desk attached to the wall seemed to be a lot of different woods and tiles and other such things.

"This is a business that specializes in building and remodeling homes. We shall get someone here to go and paint your walls and put down the carpet you want." Severus told him as someone walked in from the back.

"We'll it sounds like some little boy is getting a new bedroom." The friendly man commented, winking at Harry. "I'm Sherman Williams, owner of Home Designs. I take it you have a pretty good idea of what you want done?" He introduced himself while steering the father and son towards the table.

"Indeed. Young Harry would like murals on his walls. Three of them with the depiction of a forest with animals,"

"That move" Harry piped in. "You said I could have animals that moved and stars that sparkled." He quickly reminded his father.

"Yes I did. But, Harry, you shouldn't interrupt people when they are talking. You should wait until they are done before taking your turn." Severus reprimanded him as gently as possible. He didn't want his son to think that he shouldn't voice his thoughts and ideas just that he should wait his turn.

Harry swallowed hard but gave his father a nod. "Sorry" he said quietly.

"It's ok Harry. I'm not mad." Severus pulled the boy from the chair onto his lap and then looked back to Mr. Williams. "Sorry about that. As I was saying Harry would like three of his walls to have a Forest motif with moving animals. The fourth wall should have a castle such as Hogwarts in the distance. And as you might have guessed from my son's input that we would like the ceiling done up to look like the night sky with the stars charmed to sparkle at night."

"Well that shouldn't take to long, maybe an hour or so. Unless you want a custom mural design, that will take longer. Will there be any flooring changes?" Mr. Williams asked as he made notes on the parchment in front of him.

"I don't think we'll need anything custom at this time. Harry here has expressed an interest in having I believe it was fluffy…" Severus trailed off and looked at his son inquiringly and at Harry's nod continued, "Green carpet. I'd also like to see a new window, trim and doors. I should tell you that my son lives with his muggle Aunt and Uncle. The paintings and such will have to be charmed not to move when they are present. I would also like my son's closet charmed larger with a bathroom installed. Will this be a problem?"

"Not at all, we've worked on several muggleborn houses, which needed such charms so that they could invite their muggle friends over and still have a Wizarding home. We had a cancellation today so we would be able to start on your request in about two hours. Although we can charm the room size, we won't be able to start on installing the actually bathroom until Friday. Once we get the bathroom installed you won't be able to use it for twenty-four hours, to give the installation and sticking charms time to set. If that is acceptable I can get you some of our sample books so you can choose the actual carpet color and murals you would like as well as the other stuff."

"Certainly" Severus responded.

The books were brought over and the two were left alone to choose styles and colors. Harry quickly chose the mural of Hogwarts out of the twenty available castle designs but picking out the forest design proved much harder. There were pages upon pages of designs. Eventually Harry chose one with tree branches that actually came out of the walls creating a kind of canopy over the bed. The walls were filled with lush forest and animals both muggle and magical prancing about. While Harry was choosing the murals for his walls his father chose bathroom fixtures and colors.

An hour and a half after entering Home Designs Severus and his son stepped out the door with a written agreement in hand. Everything except the bathroom would be done by the time the two finished their shopping. Severus glanced at his magical time piece and decided that they would go to A Childs Life. It was the only store that Lucius Malfoy, Severus's best friend and fellow spy, would shop for his son at. And considering Malfoy standards, Severus was sure he would get top quality clothing and such for his son there.

"Ok Harry we are going to go and get you something clothing and maybe a toy or two. Then we will stop and have dinner before going and picking out your bedroom furniture ok?" Severus informed his son as he steered him along the alleyway.

"Yes Papa" Harry said as he trotted to keep pace with his fathers long legged strides.

Severus noticed his sons hurried trot and with a rueful sigh he slowed down. "Harry if I am going to fast just let me know ok? I don't want to make you run to keep up with me." Severus said.

Harry smiled up at his father and gave a nodded. They continued on to the store at a much slower pace. When Harry entered A Childs Life he was amazed at all the clothing, toys, books and other odds and ends that the store carried. It seemed like everything you could ever want or need was in there. At least if you were a child.

Severus was approached by a young sales clerk who offered to help them find the clothing they needed and quickly performed a spell to tell her Harry's size after Severus confessed that he didn't know what size clothing Harry wore.

Claire was a little surprised that the well dressed man had no idea what size clothing his son wore but was more than happy to help out. After telling the man his sons pant and shirt sizes she offered to find under clothing for him and meet them over by the shoes so that Harry could pick out a new pair to which Severus quickly agreed stating that he would only be buying enough clothing for two days and then he would bring Harry back over the weekend when there was more time to look through everything and get him a full wardrobe.

Severus bought his son a pair of black trousers and a pair of grey corduroys that Harry seemed to like. Harry picked out a soft cable knit green and blue sweater with grey snakes along the bottom hem. He also found a white pull over with a black panther on the front.

"Well Harry-Bean I think that will do you until we can come back this weekend. Shall we go find you a pair of shoes?" Severus smiled over at his son.

"Pajamas?" Harry questioned with his head cocked slightly to the side.

Severus gave a small chuckle. "Yes I think your right. You will be needing night clothes. Let's go find those then we can head over to the shoes."

Harry took his fathers offered hand and followed him over to the back wall of the boys clothing section where the pajamas where stacked on shelves. Harry's stomach gave a loud growl and Severus smiled softly at his son and suggested that they finished up with the clothes and shoes then get something to eat and they could come back for the toys. Harry quickly agreed and the pajamas and shoes where chosen in short order and everything was paid for.

Severus led his son to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Harry ate slowly and with small bites trying to make his portion last a long time to convince himself that he'd had enough to eat. It wasn't until the Potion Master ordered extra rolls and asked Harry if he wanted more milk that Harry seemed to understand that he could eat until he was full, no matter how many servings that took. Harry ate two bowls of stew, several rolls and drank three glasses of milk before he was done and ready to finish shopping.


	7. Interlude: Magical Painters V The Dursle...

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: I1?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes & Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter Interlude 1: Painters v. The Dursleys.

* * *

Sherman and his three man team apperated into the smallest bedroom at #4 private drive. They eyed the small dinghy room with distaste.

"No wonder the guy wanted the room done up. Look at this place its pathetic." Billy, the youngest members of the group said to his co-workers as everyone spread out to do their assigned jobs.

"Hey boss!" Fin called across the room. "The guy didn't mark down the type of window he wanted put in."

Sherman, who was standing by the bedroom door watching the magical measuring tape measure the door dimensions so he could replace it, looked up. "He didn't? He marked down everything else. What about the mural bedroom that little Harry picked out? Is there a window shown in that picture?" Sherman questioned Percy McDonald.

"Yeah when I designed the mural the original room had a window seat. The tree branches come out of the walls and frame the top and sides of it, kinda like the bed canopy." Percy said as he went back to setting out the paint cans filled with the magical paints that he would need to charm the mural onto the walls.

"Sounds good to me; put in a window seat Fin." Williams said just as Vernon Dursley threw open the door to the bedroom.

"What the HELL is going on in here! How did you get in here? Who are you?" Vernon bellowed.

"No need to yell, man. We're the contractors that Professor Snape hired to fix up his son's bedroom. Not to worry, it should only take a couple hours to be finished. Then we'll come back Friday morning to change the closet into a bathroom. We won't even be seen coming or going. Professor Snape informed us that this was a muggle neighborhood." Sherman said in a placating tone.

"I did not give anyone permission to do anything in this room. I want all of you out of here now!" Dursley raged.

"Yep the Professor also said there might be a bit of a problem with you and said I could remind you of all the pesticides out there that kill cockroaches." Sherman said cheerfully. When Severus Snape had explained the situation to him he had been shocked that the ministry would leave Harry Potter in this place. Sherman eyed the overly large man with no neck for a minute before coming to the decision to add one of the muggle warded doorknobs, free of charge, which would make sure that if little Harry didn't open the door his muggle relatives weren't going to be able to get in.

Vernon glared at the workmen in the smallest bedroom of his house. A room that he felt was too good for his freak of a nephew but it seemed that even though it was his house he would have no say in what was done in this room. With a grunt Vernon Dursley turned and went back down the stairs, wondering just how he was going to get rid of all the unnatural stuff that was sure to show up in that room.

"Well, men, lets get back to work. We have a room to finish before the little tyke finishes his shopping." Sherman said jovially as he went back to measuring the room while whistling a merry tune. Score one for the Painters.


	8. New Bedrooms and Bedtime Stories

Title: Dunno (What do you think, any Suggestions?)

Author: Ldykiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 7?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Website:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes & Warnings: OOC!Dursleys (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

* * *

Chapter 7: New Bedrooms and Bedtime stories

* * *

After dinner Severus took his son to 'Enchanted Interiors' to pick out furniture and bedding. He arranged for his son's new bedroom furniture to be shrunk and portkeyed into the center of Harry's bedroom so that the Home Designs crew could unshrink and arrange it.

Severus and Harry stayed in Diagon alley for another hour picking out a couple of toys and having ice cream before Severus lifted his very tired child into his arms and apparated them to a alley near Privet Drive. Normally the ex-spy would just apparate into his sons room but with the new furniture and such he could not imagine what the room looked like or where anything had been arranged and he did not want to apparate into the middle of a piece of furniture. He did not bother to knock as he entered the house and carried his sleeping son up the stairs.

Severus was pleased to see the lightly stained oak furniture looked very nice in the room. The lush canopy of painted trees and leaves continued up on to the ceiling which had been charmed to be more dome shaped. Some of the tree branches extended out of the walls and over the bed. There were also branches coming out of the wall and framing the top part of window seat. On the same wall as the window seat there were waist high bookshelves, which Severus planned to fill as soon as possible. There was also a small table and two chairs situated near the book shelf that could be used to eat at as well as for coloring and other activities. The bed had been placed on the opposite wall to the right of the door and was already made up with the new green and blue bedding. The armoire was placed on the wall next to what would soon become the bathroom door. The trim and door were now a light oak nearly the same color as the furniture and the carpet was a plush dark grass green.

"I want all this undone! Who do you think you are hiring people to come into MY home and changing things? I WONT have it!" Vernon screamed as he stood in the doorway of the now open room. He had tried opening the door earlier and found it locked. Vernon was extremely angry. There was no way that good for nothing freak of a nephew of his wife's was going to have anything this nice. Not in his house.

Severus glared at the purple faced man standing in the doorway of his son's bedroom while he slowly stroked his sons back calming down the started child who had woken at his uncle's bellow.

"We will talk about this after I get my son settled for the night." Severus hissed before pulling his wand out and spelling the door to shut in the angry man's face.

"Ok Harry-Bean lets get you ready for bed. Tonight I am going to use a spell to clean you up rather then have you take a bath ok?" Severus said to his young son as he set him down.

"Ok Papa. Uncle Vernon isn't going to let me stay in here. It's too nice for me." Harry said as he stroked the new comforter spread out on the bed.

"Oh Harry." Severus whispered and he crouched down next to his son. "Your Aunt and Uncle can't make you leave. This is your room. They can't even come in here if you don't open the door for them."

Severus stroked his son's messy hair before pulling him into a tight embrace. "You'll be safe in here Harry-Bean. I promise. Mipsy is going to bring your meals to you everyday and you can eat them at your table right there." Severus told his son as he pointed to the little round table.

Harry gave a small nod and looked at the table then back at his father. "Thank you for my new bedroom Papa."

"Your very welcome my Harry-Bean." Severus said as he let go of his son and stood up giving a chuckle as his son gave a face splitting yawn. "Let's get you into some pajamas and into bed."

Severus quickly cast a cleaning spell on his son and changed him into the red and gold Quidittch pajamas his son had picked out earlier.

"Can I have a bedtime story Papa?" Harry asked as his father tucked him into his new bed.

"Of course my Harry-Bean" Severus said with a smile before settling himself next to his son on the bed and proceeding to tell the young child the story of the Phoenix Prince, a popular legend told to all the children of the Wizarding world. It had been Severus favorite when he was young and he knew it by heart.


	9. A Little Revenge Mauraders Style

Title: To be a Father

Author: LdyKiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN & my site

Rating: For now I am going to say PG because of language but it will Fluctuate depending on chapter I think.

Parts: 8?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes & Warnings: OOC! Dursley's (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

Chapter 8: We can do this the hard way if you insist.

Severus looked down at his sleeping son and for the first time in a long time felt a small measure of peace. With a sigh he got out of the bed and pulled the duvet up a bit more before kissing Harry's brow and then giving a start when Harry's panther and stag popped into existence on the bed next to the small child.

Severus gave a grin; his son was going to be very powerful indeed. Most children had their first instance of accidental magic around the age of nine. Severus was sure this wasn't even the first time his son had summon the animals since they had been charmed with certain animations to amuse his son but not to return if lost or stolen. It explained why the young boy still had them. He certainly didn't think the Dursley's voluntarily let him have them. With one last kiss to Harry's forehead Severus left the room to talk to the Dursley's a little more actively, making sure to shut his son's bedroom door behind him.

As the ex-Death Eater was walking down the hallway he noticed an open bedroom door glancing in he saw that it was Petunia and Vernon's bedroom with a decidedly evil smirk and a twirl of his wand the Potions Master entered the room.

Severus looked around in satisfaction. The bed and bedding were charmed to retain no heat, insuring a less than comfortable night's sleep. The pillows had been hit with a nightmare hex and the clothing in the closet was spelled to slowly shrink over time without the wearer noticing until the seams popped. With a certain amount of spring in his step Severus Snape headed back downstairs to have a talk with his son's family.

Downstairs in the living room Petunia watched her husband pacing as she thought about the dark man who was her nephews father. It was an abomination, the whole thing. Oh Lily had explained how it had come to pass. The disgusting, perversion that allowed her to carry a child that was only one-fifth hers, how a magic ritual had altered her egg so that it was only one-third her DNA and two-thirds Severus Snape. How she had to be naked and present while the two fathers coupled in front of her and then spell James Potters seed from Snape's body into her own. Lily had called him a gift child but to Petunia Harry Potter would only ever be an obscene freak of nature that should never have existed in the first place.

Petunia was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed the wizard enter her living room. She started violently when he cleared his throat. Before she had a chance to say anything her husband began shouting about the bedroom that was now her nephews.

"Listen here Dursley," Severus cut in with a sneer. "You said that it was my son's room and now it is. Let's get something straight right now. For people, and I use that term loosely, like you there are things far worse than death, none of which is illegal for me to do. Heed this warning _leave_ my son alone. There is very little reason for you to have any contact with him. He will take his meals and snacks, which I will provide for him, in his room. You will leave him be over the next couple of days when he exits his room to use the loo or play outside. This includes that moronic beach ball you call a son. You WILL leave him ALONE. Is that understood?"

"And if the boy doesn't leave my son alone or misbehaves? We're just supposed to look the other way while he runs wild?" Vernon spat.

"Then you will inform me of the behavior when I come on Fridays to pick him up for my weekends and I will deal with it. And on that note what time does Harry finish with preschool? I finish with my last class at noon and was hoping to be able to pick him up shortly after that."

"The boy doesn't go to preschool."

"And your reason for this is?"

"I won't be paying for anything more than I have to for the boy."

"And what of the public schools? They are free are they not?"

"We live outside of the busing range and my Petunia will not waste her time playing taxi for that little runt! And there is no... What... What are you doing? Vernon sputtered in fear as he watched the dark wizard level his wand at him.

"I have given you all the warnings I intend to. I told you his name is Harry... H A R R Y. Harry. It is not brat, not freak, NOT runt! It is Harry! Surely even your minuscule mind can understand that." Having said that Severus muttered a spell and Vernon was hit with a dark plum colored light.

Severus turned his attention to Petunia who was starring at her husband as soap suds spilled forth from his mouth.

"Pay attention woman." Severus barked. "You will be here on Friday at one o'clock when I come to pick up my son. I will be bringing papers for you to sign so that Harry can be enrolled in school. Do not cross me or next time it will be a lot worse than washing your mouth out with soap... and a lot more public." This was said with a glare before Severus apparated away from his son's horrid relatives directly to Malfoy Manor. He only hoped that Lucius would be able to pull some strings and get Harry enrolled in Merlin's Institute for magical youngsters. Severus was sure that Harry and his godson Draco would get along wonderfully


	10. Signatures and Shoes

Title: To be a Father

Author: LdyKiya

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/JP, RL/SB,

Summary: No this isn't a Mpreg even though both James and Sev are Harry's parents.

Archive: Beyond Canon, FFN & my site

Rating: PG-13

Parts: 9?

Status: WIP

Series/Sequel: Nope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Mean that literally, I do.

Authors notes & Warnings: OOC! Dursley's (well maybe not to OoC but you will see what I mean)

Merlyn: I dunno about you but I call my Father 'Daddy'. I call my mother 'Ma' and when I was little I called her Mama. I never grew out of that and never really called her mom or mother. So since the Egg was 2/3's Sev's I assigned him the female roll in Harry's birth and used the masculine version of the name I myself used for my mother. Hope that answers your question.

Chapter 9: Signatures and Shoes

Severus appeared with a snap inside the entry way of #4 Privet drive.

Petunia, who was taking a snack to her son, was startled by the noise but anger at the intrusion into her home quickly took over.

'How dare you just enter my home in such a _manner_?" She shrieked.

"I could have apparated onto your front porch if you preferred." Severus replied archly

Petunia sputtered for a moment before gathering herself.

"Fine go, get the boy and leave." She sniffed at him before attempting to continue on to the living room.

Severus reached out and caught his son's aunt by her upper arm. "We have business to discuss. I told you I would be bringing you papers to sign." Severus informed her.

"I am not signing anything you have!" Petunia glared at her captor.

Severus released her arm before replying "Very well than I shall simply arrange for Harry's teachers to come here and tutor him."

"Here! In _MY_ house? I don't think so. I will not have such unnaturalness in my home!" Petunia shouted.

"Well then it's rather a simple matter of signing these papers and Harry can attend school with his own kind."

"And just how will he get there? If you think I will drive him you are sorely mistaken."

"There is a young mother who lives three blocks over. Her son, Mark, is a year older than Harry and will be attending the same school. Mrs. Evans has kindly agreed to pick up and drop off Harry. I will of course pick him up on the Fridays that proceed my weekends."

"And when the boy causes trouble exactly how are we to handle that if we can not punish him and you do not come to get him?" Petunia questioned.

"I will be bringing Harry back on Sundays around eight o'clock in the evening. If you need to discus something concerning my son you can do so at that time."

Severus responded calmly as he held out the papers that would allow Harry to attend school at Merlin's Institute. Lucius had managed to not only get his son into the prestigious school but also into Draco's class. Severus hoped that the boys would hit it off and become best friends as he and Lucius had.

-----------------------------

Harry sat as patiently as possible on his bed, an open but as of yet unread book in his lap while he waiting for his Papa to come and get him. Mipsy had told him that today was Friday and that his Papa would come for him this afternoon when she had delivered the wonderful breakfast.

The last two days had been a wonder to Harry as Mipsy came several times a day with meals. Breakfast today was bangers and mash and a large glass of milk and he could have _two_ if he wanted! The best part was that there was enough to fill him to full. Not like when he ate his meals with his Aunt and Uncle. Then it was only one slice of toast and any of the scraps that his family might have left on their plates.

Mipsy also brought things for him to do when she brought his meals. This morning it was a wonderful book with _moving_ pictures. Harry just knew that it would be like the one he had been given the day before if he could just concentrate on the book the words would read themselves out loud as he traced his finger under them. The only thing he'd gotten that he liked more than the reading books were the letter books and crayons. As he colored in the pictures and letter on a page everything with come alive with movement and the Letter would announce itself and what sounds it made in different words. Harry practiced very carefully to recite each letter just as it instructed him.

Harry sighed and fidgeted slightly, while he enjoyed the books and the breakfast that Mipsy brought him, Harry was too excited to read and wanted only for his Papa to come and see him. Harry placed his book onto the bed beside him and stood. Surly it wouldn't hurt to peak and see if his Papa were here yet.

Harry made his way over to the door and opened it, peaking out. A delighted grin crossed his face as he saw his Papa coming up the stairs. Harry threw the door open and called out to his Papa. When he reached the tall man he threw himself into his papa's arms with a delighted giggle as the older man swung him up into his arms.

"Well I do believe I've found myself a giggling Harry-Bean." Severus teased his son as he flipped him upside down.

Harry giggled all the more and grabbed at the knees of his fathers pants to steady himself as his shirt slid exposing his belly to cool hallway air.

"Up Papa, up!" Harry squealed with laughter.

Severus chuckled lightly as he tipped his son upwards and shifted Harry to his hip as he walked into his son's room.

"Did you like the books and activities I sent with Mipsy?" Severus asked his son as he set the boy on the bed and glanced around the room for his son's new sneakers.

"Yes Papa. I really like the letters book." Harry bit his lip as he watched his Papa pick up his new shoes.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked slightly taken back by the nervous look on his sons face.

"Papa?" Harry looked down at the pattern his little hand was making on the duvet of his bed.

"Yes Harry?" Severus knelt in front of his son attempting to get his son to look at him.

"Papa can I go to school and learn my letters like Dudley does?"

"Oh Harry, of course you can. As a matter of fact you'll be going to school just this coming Monday. Mrs. Evans from the street over will pick you up and take you. But it won't be at all like Dudley's school." Severus told his son as he began placing the small shoes on his son's feet.

"It won't?" Harry questioned as he wiggled his toes to help get the shoes on.

"Not at all; you, my young man, will be going to a magical school called Merlin's Institute for magical youngsters" Severus said as he tied the last tennis shoe and then looked up at his son.

Harry mouth had shaped it into a perfect little 'O' of awe. The potion master gave a smile as he swung his son back into his arms and disappeared from the smallest bedroom of No. 4 Privet Drive only minutes before Sherman and his team popped into the room to change the closet into Harry's new bathroom.


End file.
